


I really don't know what to call this... If i think of something later I'll change it XD

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Threesome, and jake is needy, choking??? kinda?, sidestep is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz





	I really don't know what to call this... If i think of something later I'll change it XD

It has always been a dream of his, but never once did he even dare to imagine that it would become a reality. Hollow Ground. His boss. His mentor. Someone who brought him in off of the streets and gave him purpose now watching as he is slowly undone.

“You are doing so well. Just stay still for me alright Jakey?”

A breathless gasped “Yes,” is all he can manage, his body trembling as he presses one hand tighter over his mouth muffling his sounds. Hollow Ground smiles, a vicious taunting thing aimed to kill. If Jake had been able to open his eyes he would have died on the spot. As it is he shuts his eyes tighter allowing his boss to take him a part at the seems.

Their lips run along his neck, a shudder coursing through him. “Yeah  _Jakey_ look how well behaved you can be.” Their teeth gently graze his ear, hand running down his stomach. The logical part of his brain wants to protest, but all logic checked out the moment Hollow Ground started touching him. Lips pressed to his skin, breath warm as it trails along his body, hands all too experienced in taking what they want and right now what they want is him. A hand wraps firmly around his wrist pulling his hand away from his mouth. “Let us hear you.” They telepathically nudge his already malleable mind into compliance. “Those sounds are too good for you to keep to yourself.”

“Fuck you.” His voice is unsteady all venom lost to pleasure.

“Gladly.” They purr biting down hard on his neck. He can’t stop the moan that is ripped from his throat as it sends a wave of pleasure rippling throughout his body.

“I do wish you two would just be nice to each other.” Hollow Ground’s hands stop moving. The noise Jake makes is absolutely pathetic. “It would make this so much more enjoyable.”

“Hmm but playing nice isn’t what I do. You should know this by now.” Their hands slide further down resuming where Hollow Ground left off. “And besides look how needy he is.” Jake shuts his eyes again, knees finally giving out, he collapses against them. “See that wasn’t so difficult now was it?” Another quick kiss to his neck before their eyes meet Hollow Ground’s, inviting, alluring, mockingly innocent. “Won’t you join us again? We are more likely to be nice with you in the mix.” A quick wink. “Otherwise this could be quite the bloodbath.”

A sultry chuckle escapes Hollow Ground’s lips. The sound sending a pleasant chill down Jake’s spine. “From where I’m standing, both of you look needy.”

“All the more reason for you to join us.” Their hands stop moving again. Jake bites back a curse, sensitive body tense. “You wouldn’t want me to torment poor Jake here, would you?” They slowly slide one of their hands up his body, barely touching, just enough to drive him crazy. Their hand stops at the base of his throat, grip tightening, but not enough to hurt only enough that Jake’s already gasping breaths are a little more difficult to draw in. “I could have so much fun. But he doesn’t want me like he wants you.”

They whisper in his ear so quietly that Hollow Ground can’t hear what they are saying. “Why don’t you ask nicely  _Jakey_ maybe then your dear boss will finally give you what you’ve been craving for so long.”

“Please,” they kiss along Jake’s jaw as he desperately tries to force a cohesive though into his lust addled brain. “Please I…” He swallows unable to form the words.

“Not good enough.” Their voice is harsh, scolding and yet still so quiet, hand tightening around his throat slightly.

“Please.” He gasps out, voice full of desperation and want, “I need you.” Hollow Ground’s smile grows, a provocative smirk playing on perfect lips, eyes full of hunger.

Jake no longer has the ability to track whose hands are whose, whose lips are where, all he knows is pleasure. He is close now, the rhythm faster, more erratic. Hurried breath warm against his ear, against his mouth as he is swallowed by a hungry kiss lost in the ecstasy of the moment. Three bodies intertwined moving together in euphoric desperation until exhaustion takes its toll.


End file.
